narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaia-Mai Yoru
Kaia-Mai Yoru (カイア舞 - 夜, Yoru, Kaia-Mai) Background Kaia-Mai is the oldest daughter of the Yoru Clan head, Kenji Yoru, and is the heiress-apparent to the clans main house. When she was young she had shown signs to her father of becoming a strong ninja in their clan and so he enrolled her to the academy early after some training from himself and his brother Tamahome Yoru. When she was younger and first got her Kekkei Genkai though during her dreams she would see her future being married with an unknown man and having 4 kids. The only person she had told that was to her mother and her mother gave her a journal to write everything down about the visions and describe what the people looked like and what had happened between him and her and what the kids had been doing in the visions. Because of her position as heiress, her family had high expectations which she passed shortly after becoming a student in the academy. When she graduated a year after being enrolled her father requested she join his team as they had lost their female in battle on a mission on the way back and the Hokage had accepted, she became the youngest member by 7 years to her team mates Kazou and Kuro Ookami, the Ookami Twins. Before their first mission though her father had her get the Clan Tattoo when most people graduate from the academy. (Down Below) Her relationship with the Twins was strained as they thought they would have had to protect her more than themselves considering she was only 5 and she was their sensei's daughter. She proved them wrong on their first mission when they had been ambushed and she had completely fought off ninjas 3X her size and defeated them, that was when they finally got to know her and trusted her more then they first did when they met her. By the time the Chunin Exams came she was 6 years old and had entered with the Twins, and she used the aproach of being weak during the test and the second exam hiding during the battles just like her father had told her to and when it came to the last test she had shown everyone she wasn't just some little weak girl. She had beaten her opponent and right away the Hokage requested her to become a Chunin and she did along with her Team and 2 others on a different team. She was then asked by the Hokage if she wanted to help with a team and she said yes, when she did not know but at the time she wanted to partner with her father and that was what she did until 6 years later when a friend was in the graduating class. Hinata Hyuga. She had hoped to be paired up with Kurenai Yuhi's team but instead she was partnered with Kakashi Hatake's Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Kaia-Mai is a outgoing, active, Kind, polite, thoughtful and gentle with friends, and is hard-headed. She had grown to know her true power when she was young and that was mostly when she learned to be thoughtful of it considering her Kekkei Genkai is the Future Eye - Shoraigan. She is a hard worker since she had been young and enrolled at the academy at age five. She gets along well with her old team of the Ookami Twins and had since the first mission she had finished with them and didn't come out with a single scratch as her team mates did even though she had protected most of them. She had earned their trust like they had earned theirs from her and their sensei. When all together on a mission they had amazing team work more than the average team did when they first became a team like them. During her time with Team 7 she and Sasuke had the best friendship on the team as she was the only one who hadn't annoyed him with either fangirling or just being plain loud. She was quiet most of the time trying to figure out what everything was going to do and happen during missions with her Kekkei Genkai. Another thing that made Sasuke like her the most on the team was because she was the only one on the team his age that had a Kekkei Genkai. She had also been there every time he needed someone to vent to when his clan was killed as she ran by him when he was sitting on the sidewalk the day after all alone. They became good friends by then. Appearance Kaia-Mai has black and gray hair, and fair skin. She has bright blue eyes that the whole clan has. Usually she is seen with an expression of calm and kind on her face. Like the rest of her clan she has the Shōraigan which, when activated her eyes turn a dark blue almost black. In Part l, her hair is to her stomach and always seen in a braid no matter what the occasion is, with bangs that go a little past the top of her eyes. She wears a black sleevless jacket that goes just to her ribs and a white tube top. Around the bottom of her jacket she has a purple and black sash with it just around the bottom and not hanging anywhere. She has white with black bands around her upper arm to just below her elbow on both arms and black fingerless gloves that stop at her wrist. Her Konoha forehead protector is around her neck tied at the back. Around her stomach crossing just above her belly-button she has black straps in an X shape that on the bottom is attached to her black shorts under a purple and black sash with the end hanging along her left leg. Her black shorts stop before her thighs and on her left side she has black and purple straps going down her leg, stopping just above her knee. On her right thigh she has bandages and her weapons pouch and on her right leg covering her boot she has more bandages. For shoes she wears just above the knee black open toed boots. In Part ll: she had kept the braid but she her hair has grown all the way down to her butt. Her figure has also grown more womanly. She also keeps her outfit she had before but the purple is now a dark red color. Her Konoha forehead protector has been switched out to a Suna forehead protector though it's still around her neck. (Not Shown In The Picture of Her) She also wears a red cloak with a symbol on the back and it splits on the lower half in the back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Sand Village instead of her birth village the Leaf, with the Flak Jacket. Instead of wearing the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces she wears both her Leaf and Sand Village forehead protectors around her waist and neck. (Leaf around the waist and Sand around her neck) Abilities Although she was a Child Prodigy in Part l in the Hidden Leaf Village, she later went on her own to find Tsunade to become stronger and when she did become stronger she went back to the Leaf and met up with Temari in the way and soon enough went back to the Sand with her and became stronger learning different ways people fight. Like her father was she is a skilled tracker which she uses during her teams missions when needed. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Yoru clan, Kaia-Mai possesses the , a dojutsu kekkei genkai which allows her to see what happens in ones future most the one of the user. If wanting to she can focus her energy into her eyes when the Shōraigan is activated and have it go into stage two where she can see what the opponents jutsus and strategies are during battle. She can also use it to see through Genjutsu. Ice Kaia-Mai had been born with an Ice Technique that would automatically protect her from something coming to attack her. Nothing would touch her unless she let it touch her as well. Even when she's in the blazing heat she can have Ice come from out of no where and protect her. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. _To Be Written_ Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. _To Be Written_ Trivia * Her favorite food is ramen * She mostly uses a katana as a weapon * She loves to read and draw * Her name means Dancing Fire * Her nickname in Konoha is Konoha's Dancing Flame * Her favorite quote is Everything Will Be Okay in The End, If Its not Okay Then it's not the End Reference All the ideas from Kaia-Mai Yoru come from me and the picture I made off of someone else so it's not all my credit. I don't know your name but you get the credit for making the picture i just made different colors. If you want to steal the edited picture please ask me and same with the story line though it's not written because i haven't written my story yet i wanted this to be kinda done before i write the story so i can add to this when i need to from my storyline. Category:DRAFT